Thy Emptiness that lead me here
by SVU101
Summary: OneShotProblems, memories…deaths came up. I sat in my room and looked at the clock... not the best summary, but i try...


Thy Emptiness that lead me here

Chapter 1

Chapter1 Gabriella's POV

I was cleared for a while, but the stress had crept back up upon me. I started doing the things that I did in middle school. It was a week after the wins and all and I was happy but then…I don't know. Problems, memories…deaths came up. I sat in my room and looked at the clock.

How could time go on with the world knowing that someone had died? My mother had died when she was flying home from her business trip. I had just found out. My father is coming here to live in the house with me so I didn't have to move. He would be arriving in three day.

I sat in the corner of my room and it was 2AM in the morning. As I watched the clock it froze…time goes back an hour Gabriella…more time to sleep… all clocks have stopped. Time has stopped; it's like the earth recreating its own time. No one freezes we go on as it is. I got up from the corner of my room and went over to my art box. I got out some paint sets and went over to one of my pink walls.

I dipped the brush into my water bottle and then dripped the brush into the black paint. I brought it to the wall and started to make circles. I did this until seven in the morning. I had gotten two walls done with the black circles. I put the paint set down on the dresser and went into my bathroom. I shed my cloths and turned on the shower. I looked across my arms and legs. Cuts…cuts that were made by me. Cuts that were old and were done in middle school. Now as I added two more cuts yesterday from the news my addiction was back on.

I took me shower and dressed myself in my long sleeved turtle neck shit and then my jeans. I got on boots since it was a cold winter so far. I got my winter things on and walked out the door with my school bag. I didn't want to go to school…

As I walked in the doors I had forgotten my lunch money. I groaned as I walked to my locker. I took off my scarf, hat, coat, etc. and put them in my locker. I looked at my schedule…why was it that the worst things in the world happened when you were finally happy with your life?

When I'm finally happy my mother dies and all I want to do is cut more and paint the world black. All I want to do is fall asleep and then wake up to her voice yelling at me to get up and to school. I stared at my locker and then the bell rang but I didn't notice until a kid bumped into me and apologized. I walked into Mrs. Darbus's class not caring if I got a detention. I walked to my seat not hearing any word she had said to me. When I got to my desk I laid my head on my desk and fell sleep. I only woke when the bell rang and walked to my locker again. Ignoring…painful…makes your friends think they did something wrong when they didn't. I didn't want to go on with my day. How could i? I was dead inside. I didn't feel the same. My abusive father was coming and my mother had died.

I went to my locker and got all my things and left the school. I walked home and went to my room. I locked the door and then went into my bathroom. There I pulled out a small box that I always had. There was a bottle of sleeping pills, heroine and then a razor. I got a glass of water and locked my bathroom door. I swallowed the sleeping pills and then injected the drug into my body. I got out the knife and cut both my wrist three times and then my legs. Then put on a bath.

I got in the tube when it was filled, but I didn't bother turning off the faucet. I was tired and high. I fell asleep in the water and died as my blood flew into the water……

Troy's POV

We hadn't seen Gabriella all day so we decided to visit her after school. When we got to her house the front door was open. Once you walked in the door water fell on your head. It was leaking through the ceiling. I took one look at the group and we ran up the stairs. Her door was locked so the guys and I took turns bagging it down and we finally got it.

We could hear water running in her bathroom as we ran over to it. There was water leaking through the door and into her carpet. We noticed the black circles she had on her two walls. I banged on the door and finally got it open. In the tub I saw the top of her head. Running over to it I pulled her out of the tube and turned the water off. I saw her cut wrists and legs. I also saw the bottle of sleeping pills and a needle…

"Gabriella?" I asked to her. I held her in my arms. I heard crying behind me and the gang was crying. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes as I kept saying her name over and over hoping her body would come back to life…

I now stand here at her funeral…as well as her mothers. She didn't stuffer…the doctors said, but in my eyes she was suffering. She was suffering and then she wanted to die.

I stood at her grave looking at the stone reading;

_Gabriella Montez_

_!990-2006_

_May she R.I.P_

_Beloved daughter and friend _

_Thy dearest friend and boyfriend_

I started to cry again as I looked at the stone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. There the group stood with tear stained faces. We walked home and silence…

A/N ok now I know you guys are thinking why is she writing a depressing story? Well, I'm listening to this really depressing song and I started to write this…I hope you all like it and now I'm going to go dry my tears bye oh and leave a review to tell me how it was…my first depressing story….


End file.
